


Beech Is Back

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: Bill - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Authors Notes:</b>  Well here it is folks.  As promised, the sequel to Beech In Australia, Right on time.   This first chapter is very short but the rest follows soon.  So Read, enjoy and don't forget to  review.  Also don't forget to check out  my webpage.  The address is in my bio.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Miraculous Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors Notes:** Well here it is folks. As promised, the sequel to Beech In Australia, Right on time. This first chapter is very short but the rest follows soon. So Read, enjoy and don't forget to review. Also don't forget to check out my webpage. The address is in my bio.

**Authors Notes:** Well here it is folks. As promised, the sequel to Beech In Australia, Right on time. This first chapter is very short but the rest follows soon. So Read, enjoy and don't forget to review. Also don't forget to check out my webpage. The address is in my bio.

 **  
The Bill: Beech is Back.   
**

**  
Chapter 1: Miraculous Recovery.   
**

In a river in Australia, a man steps out of the water dripping droplets of water everywhere. He walks away from the river and into a hotel in the centre of town, where he showers and changes into clean, dry clothes. He then tidies away his things, throwing the wet clothes into a rubbish tip before booking a flight to London. He then makes his way to the airport and onto the plane.

 **Authors Notes:** I know this chapter is **VERY** short but this is the only way it works. To make up for this I've added chapter 2 as well so R &R.


	2. Return to Sun Hill

**  
The Bill: Beech is Back.   
**

**  
Chapter 2: Return to Sun Hill.   
**

24 hours later the plane sets down at Heathrow airport and the man steps off it and into the bustling city of London. The man has a very striking resemblance to Don Beech.

Elsewhere in London, Claire and John are just entering Sun Hill Police Station. They make their way upstairs to the CID office. First to see them is Kerry Holmes, who although a little surprised to see them, greets them with a hug and lots of questions.

"Hi you guys, how are you? Where have you been the last few weeks? Everyone's been worrying about you and Deakin's really pissed off about you disappearing off like that."

"One question at a time please Kerry. We're fine, just tired and like I said at the pub 2 weeks ago, I've been chasing after the guy who attacked John. We ended up chasing him halfway across the world, that's why we haven't been in touch."

"Did you catch him serge?"

"No, he crashed into a river in Australia and was killed."

"JOHN, CLAIRE, MY OFFICE NOW," yells Deakin, "AND THE REST OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK."

They quickly walk into the office and sit down so Deakin can talk to them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE PLAYING AT CLAIRE? I EXPECTED BETTER OFF YOU! I CAN UNDERSTAND JOHN PLAYING THE LONE RANGER ACT, BUT YOU? ... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

"Sir ... I was after the guy who beat up John sir."

"I know that Claire but why? Or better still who?"

"Don Beech sir," Claire answers hesitantly, "When I heard John was attacked, I was worried, so I got in touch with a mate to trace him. Well obviously he found John and John told me what had happened. I tracked down Don to bring him to justice, but he escaped to Australia, so I followed him. AMIT was in on it sir."

"So what happens now?"

"Nothing gov, Beech is dead so I guess there's no choice but to return to normal."

"And AMIT?"

"Gone on another case gov."

"Ok, I want you two to stay out of trouble, so I've got this new case for you. A body was found in an abandoned office block this morning. I want you to check it out. All the details are in this file so get reading," says Deakin handing them a manila folder and dismissing them from his office.

"This is gonna be a long day," murmurs Claire as the rest of the office gathers round them to welcome them back.

An hour or so later they are finally left to get on with their work.

On the other side of town at CIB headquarters Stephen was dealing with a similar barrage of questions and Marion had agreed to stick around for a few weeks to help tie up the loose ends.

"Hadn't you better let Whitehouse know your back?" Stephen asks her.

"Yeah, probably," she replies before getting a pen and paper off the desk in front of her.

"What are those for?" asks Stephen.

"I need to plan what I'm going to say. I can hardly tell him about Great Yarmouth can I?" explains Marion.

"Good point. Can I help?"

"Sure, two heads are better than one."

Together they make notes on what information it is safe to tell DS Whitehouse.

"We obviously can't say anything about Great Yarmouth, but almost everything else is fair game. Just don't go into too much detail," rationalises Stephen.

"How about saying that after I found John, I spoke to him and found out who attacked him, but I couldn't say anything because ... oh, I don't know. He knows that I found John but how can I explain the rest?"

They are prevented from discussing it anymore when Marion's phone starts ringing.

"I bet that's him," comments Stephen.

Marion fishes the phone out of her pocket and answers it. "Hello."

"Gov, it's DS Whitehouse, I know you said not to call but I want to know what's happening. We've been called away from Sun Hill."

"I know," Marion answers, "I can't go into details but apparently the guy who beat up John Boulton was not only our suspect; CIB have been keeping tabs on him too."

"What's CIB got to do with anything gov?"

"I may as well tell you. The reason no one could find John was because CIB was looking after him. I don't know all of the details but I do know the person ho attacked him was DS Beech."

"But, I thought they were best mate's gov."

"So did everyone else. I couldn't tell you before encase Beech overheard, but I've been keeping an eye on him and we managed to catch him but he found a way to escape. That's why I haven't been in touch for a few weeks. We chased him halfway across the world."

"I don't understand gov, you and who?"

"Me and the CIB taskforce chased him to Australia. Beech crashed his car in a river and drowned. We only got back last night. Now do you understand Gary?"

"Yes gov, so when are you returning to normal duty?"

"As soon as all of the loose ends have been tied up and the paperwork's been completed which will probably be a few weeks yet."

"Ok gov, see you in a few weeks then," says DS Whitehouse before hanging up.

Marion sighs before returning the phone to her pocket. "At least that's one problem solved," she says.

"Yep; now to deal with the loose ends ..." starts Stephen.

"I wonder how John and Claire are dealing with all the questions?" thinks Marion aloud.

"You can ask them yourself when the shifts over. They're dropping by here on the way home," states Stephen.

"Ok then," says Marion.

Stephen hands her a pile of paperwork to start working through.

"You start on this lot and I'll do the other half," he says by way of an explanation.

At Sun Hill John is sitting in the office reading through the case file. A few minutes later Claire walks in with a drink for each of them.

"Did you get lost on the way to the coffee machine?" jokes John.

"No I was stopped by just about every single person in the station asking where I've been the past few weeks and everything. You found anything?" She answers him, handing over one of the coffees.

"No, this feels like the longest shift ever, I wish we could just get out of here."

"You're not the only one."

"Hey Serge, your phone's ringing," calls Kerry, walking into the office with a pile of folders under her arm.

"Thanks Kerry," John says picking up the phone receiver, "Sun Hill CID, DS Boulton speaking," he says into the phone.

"It's only me," says the voice on the other end, which he recognises as Marion's, "Do you and Claire fancy skipping out early today."

"Yeah but how?" he asks.

"Easy, I'll call Deakin and tell him I need you two to come and fill in some paperwork about Beech."

"Ok then, if you think it'll work."

"Brill, I'll pick you up from outside the station in a bit."

"Ok, speak to you then." He says before putting the receiver down.

"Who was that?" asks Claire with Kerry listening in the distance.

"Our saviour," is the only answer he gives her, confusing everyone in the room.

A few minutes later, Deakin calls them into his office. After they've sat down he says, "Claire I thought you told me this thing with AMIT is over."

"It is as far as I know gov," she answers.

"Well why have I just had them on the phone saying that you and John need to go and fill in some paperwork?"

Claire looks at John before answering. "We must have missed a form then gov."

"Alright then, go and sort it out and I'll see you both tomorrow morning."

John and Claire make their way out of Deakin's office, grab their coats, say goodbye to their colleagues and then make their way out of the station.

"John, what was all that about?" asks Claire on the stairwell.

"Our ticket outta here. I would've told you earlier but I didn't want Kerry to overhear. That phone call I got was about skipping out early," he explains.

Outside the station they find Marion waiting for them.

"Come on you guys," she calls to them, "lets get out of here."

John and Claire jump into the car and they all speed off to CIB headquarters.

 **Authors Notes:-**

Well thats all i've got time to put up today. Expect the next chapter very shortly. Also don't forget to visit my webpage (The address is in my bio.) I'm thinking of writing some NC-17 stories to fill in some of the gaps in the chapters of this series, but because of 's rules about these types of stories, they will only be accesible through my webpage. I'll let you know more as soon as I can.


	3. After Work Disscussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Authors Notes:-**

**Authors Notes:-**

 _I finally got round to writing chapter 3. Sorry about the wait you guys. I've been quite busy these past few weeks but here it is now. I know I keep saying this but don't forget to visit my webpage **(The address is in my bio.)** Last time I said I am thinking of writing some NC-17 stories to fill in some of the gaps in the chapters of this series, I have wrote one story and it can be found on this archive or on my website, and I hope to write more soon. **(The title is During the Night and is rated R on here, cause it's not as bad as I thought it would be.)** I have finally decided on a name for this series and from now on it will be known as **The Trouble With Beech Saga**. I think that's everything for now so don't forget to Read  & Review._

 **  
The Bill: Beech is Back.   
**

**  
Chapter 3: After Work Discussions.   
**

When they arrived at CIB headquarters, Stephen was waiting for them by the door. "Glad you could make it," he says sarcastically, "now that your all here lets go somewhere we can talk."

Stephen jumps into the car and they drive away from the building, into the streets of London. "Where are we going?" asks Marion who's driving.

"Erm ... my house," says Stephen after thinking about it "Gotta feed my fish."

"Ok," says Marion turning into another street and heading towards Stephen's house.

They arrive approximately 10 minutes later and all step out of the car.

"You'll have to excuse the mess," says Stephen whilst unlocking the door, "I haven't had much time to clean up, what with going to Australia and everything."

"Don't worry about it," says Claire, "it can't be half as bad as my place."

"Wow, nice place," comments John a few seconds after they all enter the house.

"Make yourselves at home," says Stephen, before heading into the kitchen to put the kettle on, then back to the hallway to feed the fish.

After he is sure his fish are fed, Stephen walks into the living room where the others are sitting on the sofa, looking around warily.

"Nothing's gonna jump out at you," says Stephen trying to break the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Funny Ste," giggles Marion beginning to relax a bit, "So were you two bombarded by questions about your mysterious disappearance?" she asks John and Claire.

"Yeah," complains Claire, "I couldn't even get a drink without being stopped about 20 times. What about you guys?"

"Same," answers Stephen, "and most of them knew I'd been after Beech anyway."

"Does AMIT know your back yet?" Claire asks, directing her question towards Marion.

"If you mean DS Whitehouse, then yeah," she answers, "I was just about to call him and explain everything, when he rang me and said they'd been called away from Sun Hill."

"Talking about that, how much did you tell Deakin?" asks Stephen.

"Not much," answers Claire, "He knows it was Beech, we was chasing and that he's dead, but that's about it. He knows nothing about beech being bent and CIB and everything."

"That's good news, there's a rumour going round that their might be someone else in Sun Hill who's bent so keep your eyes and ears open," states Stephen.

"Yes Gov."

"And don't get telling anyone about Great Yarmouth either," adds Marion, "that could get all of us into trouble."

"They'll probably figure it out anyway," says Stephen, "especially if Jed mentioned anything to the others about how long it took to get to the station, when he called about Beech's escape."

"I didn't think of that Ste; it was fun though!"

"Yeah, next time we'll have to make it a proper holiday, book the time off and everything, so we can't be called back in."

"They'll still find a way though, they always do Ste."

"You two aren't seriously considering skiving off again are you gov?" asks Claire, "I've seen a whole new side to you in the past 8 weeks or so Gov."

"No, not yet anyway, maybe in a few months time, but not straight away. It would look too suspicious," Stephen answers her.

"Besides, it can't be classed as skiving if you book the time off," states Marion.

"So, you are thinking of going away again? Where too?" asks John.

"I've already told you ..." starts Stephen.

"Leave it, they're not gonna quit till you agree with them Ste."

"Exactly," states Claire, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You lot are impossible," complains Stephen.

They all keep chatting about random things for several hours, not really noticing how much time has passed. At about half past ten, Claire finally notices how late it's getting.

"Bloody hell, I didn't realise it was that late," exclaims Claire during a break in conversation.

"Half past ten already," states John looking at the clock.

"We better be getting home or none of us will be up for work in the morning," says Claire getting up.

"Alright," says Stephen, "Drop by the station after work tomorrow so I can fill you in on all the latest developments."

"Yes Gov, goodnight," says Claire.

John and Claire get up and make their way outside, with Stephen trailing behind them to see them off. They say their goodbyes, then John and Claire start walking to Claire's house. **(JOHN IS STILL STAYING WITH HER BECAUSE THERE IS A CHANCE THAT SOME OF BEECH'S MATES MIGHT TRY TO KILL HIM.)**

After closing the door behind them, Stephen goes back inside and sits down next to Marion. "Your not going as well are you Mar?" he asks hoping the answer will be no.

"I should really Ste."

"Don't go ... it's so boring on my own," complains Stephen.

"Well get a dog then. You'll never be bored then and they say people with pets live longer." **(1)**

"How am I supposed to look after a dog with the hours I work?"

"I guess I never thought of that Ste."

"Please stay Mar, just for tonight. It's a bit late to be travelling back alone anyway."

"Alright, if it'll make you feel better Ste."

 **  
_Authors Notes:-_   
**

_**(1)** As you can probably guess I was watching the X-files when I wrote this chapter and this is a Quote from the episode Audrey Pauly. It as also got a meaning later on as you will see in the sequel to this story._


	4. YOU WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **_Authors Notes:-_ **

**  
_Authors Notes:-_   
**

_This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, the one that finally tells you what is making Claire and Marion so sick. **(Like you can't already guess LOL).** I just want to thank all my reveiwers. I have come to realise that without you guys this story would never have been written let alone finished so thank you all for giving me the inspiration to continue this. This chapter is dedicated to **Gem6** and **Ellie-R** , who have stuck with this series from the very beginning. I could never have done this without you._

 **  
The Bill:Beech Is Back.   
**

**  
Chapter 4: You What?   
**

At Claire's house, John and Claire are just getting ready for bed.

"I've just realised," starts John, "Did you ever find out what was making you and Marion so sick in Australia, because whatever it was seems to be better now."

"Yeah actually, and your wrong about it being better now. Well I don't know about Marion but ..."

"What do you mean? What's wrong? Is it something serious?"

"Not really, it depends on how you look at it I suppose," answers Claire.

"Claire, just tell me ok?" says John.

""Alright but you might want to sit down for this," starts Claire, "I ... I'm ... I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" yells John in shock, "did I hear that right? But ... How? What? When? Is it true?"

"One question at a time. Yes, it's true, it was as much of a shock to me as it is to you, and before you ask, I wondered why I was so sick in Australia, so I went to a local Doctor, I thought it was food poisoning at first, can you believe that?"

"No, what?" stutters John, struggling to come to terms with it all, "When did you see a Doctor?"

"You remember that night it Australia, when you and the gov went to the bar an', me and Marion stayed behind in the hotel room?"

"Yeah," says John listening carefully.

"Well we got talking about how sick we'd been feeling and made an agreement, that if we were still feeling sick the next day we'd go see a Doctor. Well anyway, the next day came and we were still feeling sick so when you and the gov, carried on to the Australian Police station, we went to the Doctors and arrived back at the hotel, just before you guys called about the tip off."

John struggles to digest all he's been told and Claire just sits thinking about what she's just said. Soon they are both fast asleep.

At Stephen's house, Marion and Stephen are in bed cuddled up under the blankets, talking about everything that's been happening in their lives during the past few months.

"You and Claire seem to be getting on quite well," comments Stephen.

"Yeah we am. It almost seems like all four of us have been best mates for years."

"You know what Mar, you never did tell me about what Claire told you about how she got together with John."

"I thought I had. Well, it's nothing overly exciting, just that they became close after working this one case and she was run off the road or something. Well without going into details, they got together shortly after that but had to watch what they were doing encase someone found out," explains Marion.

"That was probably because she was worried I'd find out and how should I put it, blow a fuse," states Stephen.

"Really? You wouldn't really do that though."

"No, but I gave the impression that I would, then, most people will do as they're told. How else do you think I got to where I am today? They won't do anything that has the slightest chance of getting them into trouble because they know I'll come down on 'em like a ton of bricks. It's only me and you that know any different."

"So you're saying that you scare your staff into following the rules hey Ste? I like it."

"Yep, you're not the only one who acts like at totally different person at work you know."

"You know that night in Australia, when you guys went down to the bar, what did you talk about?" asks Marion.

"Nothing much, just about how he's feeling with everything that's happened and everything. He said he wasn't too surprised to find out Claire's CIB because he was already slightly suspicious anyway. Something to do with an old mate of his, saying he knew Claire before she joined Sun Hill or something. I wasn't really listening, I was too tired and too busy worrying about what was making you and Claire so sick. Did you ever figure it out Mar?"

"Yeah, I would've told you but I was in shock and with everything that's been going on it didn't seem like the right to discuss it," explains Marion.

"If you were that worried you should have told me."

"It's not that easy. I went to the doctors that morning I stayed behind at the hotel and lets just say that what I found out was the last thing I was expecting."

"What do you mean? What's so bad that you're this worried Mar? I've never seen you this scared before."

"It's nothing life threatening, just unexpected," Marion tries to explain.

"Just tell me Mar; it can't be that bad, maybe I can help."

"Somehow I doubt that Ste."

"We'll never know if you don't tell me."

"You've got absolutely no idea, have you Ste?"

"No, just tell me Mar."

"Alright," sighs Marion, "I ... I'm pregnant!"

"You're not serious?" asks Stephen.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," sighs Marion turning her back towards him and rolling further away.

"Hey Mar, come back here, I understand, I guess I just don't know what to say. Talk to me; I never even thought ..." says Stephen.

Marion slowly turns back over to face him with tears glistening in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Hey don't cry Mar, I'm sorry, I should've thought, tell me what I can do to help."

"I don't know, I just don't know, I never thought anything like this would happen and I just don't know what to do," cries Marion.

"Shh, everything's gonna be ok, come here, it's alright," coos Stephen carefully pulling Marion into his arms, "lets get some sleep and talk about it in the morning, things will be clearer then."

Marion continues crying in his arms for a few minutes before falling asleep.

"Night Mar, love you," whispers Stephen into the air, "Don't worry everything will be fine," he adds, giving her a small kiss on the forehead before also falling asleep as close to her as he can possibly get.


	5. Bombs Away

_  
**Authors Notes:-**   
_

_Well here's chapter 5 eventually. Sorry for the long wait, i'm finally back from the dead. Not much to say about this chapter really just read, enjoy and reveiw. Hopefully you won't have to wait quite so long for the next chapter._

* * *

 **  
The Bill: Beech is Back.   
**

**  
Chapter 5: Bombs Away.   
**

The next morning they are woken by the bright spring sunshine, coming through the window and illuminating the room with its golden glow. Stephen is the first to wake. He is about to get up when he notices Marion fast asleep, curled up on his chest. Not wanting to wake her, he decides to stay where he is for the time being, thinking about last nights revelations. _Was I dreaming or did she really say she's pregnant? This changes everything. It's not gonna be easy but ... maybe this is a good thing? It's not like I haven't imagined it before. The perfect little family, but is it possible in real life? I guess I'll have to wait and see. She's beautiful asleep, so peaceful, is she waking up? >_

Marion slowly wakes up and sits up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, trying to remember where she is.

"Morning beautiful," greets Stephen wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to him.

"Morning," mumbles Marion with a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Who cares," says Stephen pulling her closer for a quick kiss.

"Mmm, what's bought all this on Ste?"

"Nothing really; I've just been thinking and I've come to the realisation that I don't wanna lose you, ever!" explains Stephen wrapping his arms around her even tighter.

"That's nice Ste, but we're both gonna be late for work again,"

"Shit," says Stephen jumping up as quickly as he possibly can, "we can't afford to be late again."

They both get out of bed and proceed to get themselves ready for work deciding to talk about things later that day.

At Claire's house, John and Claire had just finished eating breakfast and are now getting ready to leave for work. They arrive at Sun Hill shortly afterwards and quickly get settled into their work, reading through the details and looking for leads.

"Claire," starts John, "You remember what we were talking about yesterday? I want you to know that I do believe you and I wanna help if you'll let me."

"Can we talk about it later; this is hardly the time to have this type of conversation?"

"Sure," sys john, "just let me know when."

"JOHN, CLAIRE MY OFFICE NOW," calls Deakin from the office doorway.

"Sir," John and Claire say, entering the DI's office.

"I just wanted to know if AMIT have finished with you or if you are gonna be called away again?" explains Deakin.

"They should be, yesterday was just a follow up Gov," says Claire, "was there anything else?"

"No not really. How are you getting on with this case? Any suspects yet?"

"No Gov, we was thinking of checking out the building to see if we could find a reason for him being there," John explains.

"Very well then," says Deakin dismissing them from his office.

John and Claire grab their coats off the coat rack and head outside to the car park.

"Lets check out this building then," says John getting into the drivers seat of the car, "I'm driving."

They drive to the building the body was found in.

"It looks like no one has been here for years," comments Claire.

They walk into the building and start looking around for clues. They enter a small, windowless room when suddenly the door slams shut behind them, effectively trapping them in the room. John and Claire attempt to open the door with very little success.

"This door won't budge," says John.

They look around for another way out but find none.

"Shit we're trapped," says John.

"Have you got your phone on you?" asks Claire.

"Yeah why?"

"We can call someone for help."

"Who?"

"Erm ... uniform," suggests Claire.

John gives her the phone and Claire dials 999. Whilst Claire tells them where they are, John continues searching for a way out. As he approaches one corner of the room, he hears a very faint ticking noise. "Claire, come here, can you here that?"

Claire approaches him and listens carefully for a few seconds. "Yeah, where's it coming from? What is it?"

John carefully searches for the offending object and what he finds is the last thing he expects.

"A bomb," he reports, "oh shit, we're in trouble. There's only 30 minutes on the clock."

"Shit," swears Claire moving as far away from the bomb as possible, John following close behind.

They anxiously wait for someone to come and rescue them.


	6. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Authors Notes-**

**Authors Notes-**

Here's the next chapter. Only a couple more to go. Read Reveiw please.

 **  
The Bill: Beech is Back.   
**

**  
Chapter 6: Close Call.   
**

Five minutes pass before anyone arrives and attempts to rescue them. "Are you ok?" asks a familiar voice.

"Gov, is that you?" asks Claire.

"Yes," answers Stephen trying to break open the door.

"There's a bomb in here. It's set to go off in 20 minutes."

"Shit!" exclaims another voice from behind the door, which John and Claire recognise as Marion.

"Mar, run down to the car and call the bomb squad from my mobile."

"Ok," replies Marion, rushing out to the car to call the bomb squad.

The bomb squad arrive with only 5 minutes left on the clock and they soon manage to break down the door.

"GET AS FAR AWAY FROM THE BUILDING AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN," shouts one of the bomb squad officers.

John, Claire, Stephen and Marion rush out of the building and jump into the cars, speeding away from the scene.

5...4...3...2...1...BANG. The bomb goes off and all of the bomb squad officers in the building are immediately blown to bits. Bright orange and yellow flames fill the air and bits of flying debris erupt into the sky. The fire brigade arrive within minutes and proceed to put out the flames with Sun Hill uniform officers cordoning off the surrounding area.

John, Claire, Stephen and Marion carefully drive back to the scene and tell the fire brigade how many bomb squad officers were caught in the blast. Sergeant June Ackland and PC Jim Carver approach them.

"John, Claire, what are you doing here?" asks June.

"We were here investigating a murder when the door slammed shut behind us and trapped us in a room with the bomb. We got out 10 seconds before the bomb went off," explained Claire.

"Goodness me, are you ok?"

"We're fine June, just a little shaken up."

"Does Meadow's know yet?" asks Jim.

"Not yet, can you fill him in, I want to find out who's behind this?" says Claire before walking away from the scene with John following.

Jim and June go back to interviewing the other witnesses.

Claire, John, Stephen and Marion all head back to CIB headquarters to discuss who could be behind this latest incident.

"It could be the murderer we're after," suggests John, "perhaps he's trying to cover his tracks or something."

"Maybe, but I don't think so," states Stephen mysteriously.

"What do you mean? What aren't you telling us Gov?" asks Claire confused.

"I had an anonymous tip off this morning, that's how I knew how to find you," answers Stephen.

"That makes even less sense. What's going on Gov?"

"I've heard that Beech isn't dead."

"What? That's impossible, we saw him crash his car into the river in Australia," says Claire.

"Not necessarily, we never found his body remember," mentions Marion.

"You two don't really believe he's still alive do you?" Claire asks.

"I don't know," answers Stephen, "but until we can prove otherwise, we need to think of it as a possibility; In which case you two are nowhere near safe. If Beech was behind that bomb, we can assume he's trying to kill you and we all know he won't give up until he succeeds or dies trying."

"What should we do then Gov?"

"You two aren't gonna do anything. I want you two to stay here where you'll be safe, and don't even think about arguing with me," says Stephen, leaving no room for disagreement.

"But Gov..." starts Claire.

"No Claire, don't even think about it. You're staying here and that's final."

"Well at least let us help with some paperwork or something Gov," begs Claire.

"Alright, as long as you don't leave the building; Mar, stay and look after them ok?" says Stephen.

"But why have I gotta stay?" asks Marion.

"Several reasons; 1) I want you to make sure John and Claire stay here, 2) beech knows you so you're a possible target as well, 3) I don't want any of you to get hurt, do I need to go on?" says Stephen.

"Alright, but be careful, if your right then you could be in danger too; Beech saw you at the café remember?"

"True but he doesn't know who I am."

"Yeah, but even so, he saw you sitting with us..."

"I get your point. Don't worry Mar, I'll be fine," Stephen reassures her, before setting off to search for Beech.


	7. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Bill: Beech is Back**

  
**The Bill: Beech is Back**   


  
**Chapter 7: Showdown.**   


Stephen, after several hours of searching, finally finds some information that could lead him to Beech's hiding place. He considers telling the others what he's found but decides against it, knowing they would force him to let them be involved in Beech's arrest and not wanting to risk them getting hurt. Instead, he gets Jed and some of the other members of staff to help him.

Once assembled the taskforce sets off towards a posh apartment block, where Beech is suspected of residing. Moving swiftly and silently they surround the building and when given the signal, they charge into the apartment to arrest Beech.

Surrounded, Beech tries to escape by jumping out of the 5th floor window. He is caught and dragged back inside by one of the officers, who then proceeds to pin him to the floor.

"I've got him Gov," calls the officer, still struggling to keep him from escaping.

"Stop struggling," demands Stephen, reading him his rights; "Don Beech, I'm arresting you for, bribery, GBH, attempted murder, and trying to escape the law, you do not have to say anything when questioned, something which you may later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do I make myself clear?"

Beech doesn't say anything and is locked in one of the cars to be taken to CIB headquarters for questioning.

The team arrives at CIB headquarters and Beech is taken straight to the interview room to be questioned. Stephen informs Marion, Claire and John that they have captured him before heading to the interview room to question him.

The interview lasts about two hours and Beech is immediately sent to a high security prison afterwards to serve his sentence. The sentence was agreed before his escape to Australia, which is why a court appearance isn't required.

Now he is certain Beech is safely locked in prison, Stephen walks back to the room where Marion, Claire and John are eagerly awaiting news.

"Well," says Claire, "Did you catch him?"

"Yes," answers Stephen, "Beech is currently residing in Longmarsh High Security Prison."

"You did remember to check the locks, didn't you Ste?" asks Marion.

"Yep, there's no way for him to escape," confirms Stephen, "come on, lets get out of here, I think we all deserve to cut out early today."

John, Claire, Stephen and Marion collect their things and head home to relax.


	8. Normal Life and Important Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** The Bill: Beech is Back. **

**  
The Bill: Beech is Back.   
**

**  
Chapter 8:    
**   
**  
Normal   
**   
**  
Life and Important Decisions.   
**

The next morning, Marion wakes up to find herself once again in Stephen's arms. Looking out the window, she sees a cloudy sky which threatens rain. Reaching over to the bedside table, she puts the radio on, hoping to find the weather forecast, and nearly falling out of the bed when she accidentally catches the volume dial, deafening them.

Stephen jerks awake and hits his head on the headboard. "Oww, shit, that hurt," he says rubbing the lump now forming on his head.

"Sorry," says Marion, "I was trying to find the weather forecast, it looks like it's gonna rain today."

"Oh, no, not again, British weather is a pain. Just rain, rain, rain and more rain."

"I can't argue with that. Have you gotta work today?"

"No, thankfully; it's my day off, you?"

"Same!" says Marion, "You got any plans for the day?"

"No, not really; I thought of repainting the kitchen but ..."

"... You don't feel like it?"

"Exactly, what were you gonna do?"

"Don't know really, probably get up late then watch whatever craps on the TV all day."

"We have such exciting lives hey Mar," says Stephen sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," says Marion before suddenly leaping out of the bed and running into the bathroom., just making it in time to avoid throwing up on the floor.

"You ok?" asks Stephen coming up behind her and gently rubbing her back until she feels ready to talk.

"Yeah," replies Marion, slowly standing up.

"I guess this means I wasn't just imagining what you said the other night," comments Stephen, "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, Ok, but can we get breakfast first, I feel like I haven't had anything to eat all week."

"Sure Mar," says Stephen, following her to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Stephen pours some cereal into bowls and puts them on the table with some spoons before removing the milk from the fridge. They both sit down to eat in silence.

"So," says Stephen breaking the silence.

"You don't have to be involved if you don't want to Ste; I can cope on my own."

"No, I want to be involved. I've got a part in this one too Mar. I'm just not sure what I can do to help."

"Are you sure? I don't want to trap you into something your not ready for Ste."

"I'm sure; you're not trapping me into anything. I'm just scared; I've never had to deal with anything like this before."

"Neither have I; I'm scared too Ste. Everything's changed; I've got to think of more than myself now and I'm not sure how."

"We can do this together Mar, I'll look after you. Together we can do anything; everything will work out fine."

"Yeah, maybe everything will be ok in the end, we just need to work together," says Marion giving Stephen a big hug.

They clean away the dishes from breakfast and then curl up together on the sofa, drinking their tea.

"How are we gonna work this then? Are we gonna tell anyone? Work could be a problem, what with all the rules and everything," Stephen thinks aloud.

"I think the best bet might be to take each day at a time for now and see how things go. I wasn't really planning on telling anyone just yet. Claire already knows, she was with me when I found out and there's a good chance she's told John, but other than that nobody knows, but it'll be impossible to keep quiet for long. People are bound to notice sooner or later," explains Marion.

"True, but don't worry about that too much, I don't think they'll say much. Its work I'm worried about. It's the Governors I'm worried about. When they find out God help us."

"I know what you mean. At the very least, one or both of us will be suspended. What can we do Ste?"

"As stupid as this sounds, it might be a good idea to talk to Commander Ford about it first. It'll be better if he hears it directly off us rather than through the gossip chains, and that way we get the hardest part over first. We can then figure out what to do next."

"Good idea Ste; lets talk to him this afternoon then. Get it over with."

"Ok," Stephen agrees before they both get ready to go talk to him.

At Sun Hill, John and Claire are in DCI Meadows' office telling him about yesterdays bomb incident and explaining that Beech was behind it but has now been caught and locked in a high security prison. The DCI seems to accept the explanation quite easily and gives them the rest of the day off to recover. They both make their way home, wondering if any more surprises await them.

The End.

 **Authors note: Look out for the sequel to this story "A Few Little Surprises" coming to a site near you soon. Don't forget to leave a reveiw to say what you think about this story.**


End file.
